<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fade to Black by OhNoHello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456280">Fade to Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello'>OhNoHello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Funeral Home AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funeral Home AU, Genital Piercing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Frustration, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/pseuds/OhNoHello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smuts from the Styx Funeral Home AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Funeral Home AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Charon/Hermes Fade to Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the fade to black scene from the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334201/chapters/72245331"> First Date chapter of Styx Funeral Home</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charon was silent as the grave. It was all the more apparent in the quiet of Hermes' stairwell. Even his footfalls, laden in heavy boots, were near imperceptible. A ghost loomed behind Hermes, followed him at his beck, a tall shadow that was under his enthrall. </p><p>Hermes smiled in the dim light, listening to Charon breathe behind him. </p><p>He didn't look at the big man when he pressed the call for the elevator. Not even when they climbed in side by side. Not when he could feel Charon glancing down at him. His hands were big, covered in gold rings, some two to a finger. Hints of ink hidden just under the bands, pictures that blurred from years of having been worn across weathered skin. </p><p>Hermes extended his pinky, just his pinky, and brushed the side of Charon's hand. He flinched. The big man actually flinched. </p><p>For all his stature and imposing presence, the man was a wilting flower. </p><p>Hermes barked out a laugh and ignored Charon's side eyed glare. How was he ever intimidated by this lug? </p><p>He still didn't give Charon a glance as he opened his door. When he went for the light, Hermes paused. He looked at the shadow in his apartment, a block of dark that blotted out the view of his lonely room. Eyes like a nighthawk, quick to take in details. </p><p>Those eyes turned to Hermes. </p><p>The light from the hallway sealed off as his door closed and they were left in darkness.</p><p>Hermes knew from the second Charon walked into the coffee shop exactly where he wanted to take this man. Coming in dressed up nicer than he'd ever seen him, even with the ridiculous hat, the sheer transformation from the troll under the funeral home, the effort, told Hermes all he needed to know. </p><p>Hermes took hold of his lapel again.</p><p>"Well hey there boss," he whispered, pulling Charon exactly where he wanted him. </p><p>Charon leaned down and opened for Hermes. A continuation of the soft, gentle kiss they shared at the base of his apartment, transformed under the new context. No longer a kiss good night, but the start to a new exploration. Hermes touched his tongue, met his own mouth, tilted to really meet Charon. </p><p>Hermes pushed the smart looking jacket off Charon's shoulders and the big man shimmied until it hit the ground in a heap. Then it was Hermes' turn, struggling with the sleeves as he moved too fast. Charon held his face, pinky fingers hooked under his jaw, tilting his head back to delve deep. </p><p>Free of his jacket and shoes kicked off, Hermes stepped away with a soft gasp. He smiled, knowing Charon could see it, and took sly steps backwards. He took Charon by the hands and guided him down the hall. All but moonwalking to his bedroom, keeping those eerie eyes focused on him. Pale like a corpse, they glinted as the moonlight from his bedroom window hit them. </p><p>Charon was so very moldable and went wherever Hermes guided him. </p><p>Hermes pushed him to the bed. </p><p>He sat on the edge, watching carefully as Hermes pulled his shirt up over his head. Hands crossing to flex and seduce the already very seduced. Hermes paused, showing off, and Charon was very much looking. </p><p>Hermes stalked like a predator and, one leg at a time, straddled Charon. They moved like liquid falling into one another. Hermes' hands coming to Charon's face, Charon's wrapping around Hermes' bare skin. They grew hungrier for one another. Hermes groaned into Charon, ground down against his lap. He ran his hands through Charon's hair, pushing the hat off his head. The fine strands softer than he imagined. </p><p>Broad hands mapped his bare back, taking in every inch of its surface. Over his shoulder blades, down his spine, inspecting his still very much alive and squirming body. Down they went to paw at the base of his back, the small dip where dimples formed, the top swell of his ass that peeked out of falling jeans. </p><p>"You like?" Hermes groaned into Charon. </p><p>A large hand suddenly grabbed his ass, digging fingers into ample flesh.</p><p>Hermes gasped and jumped, pressing them chest to chest. </p><p>"Damn Charon," he laughed and pushed the big man back to the bed. "Tell me how you really feel." </p><p>His fingers worked quickly at the buttons of Charon's shirt, unwrapping him like a present. Kisses trailing from Charon's mouth to his jaw to his neck. Shirt pulled open, Hermes pushed at the undershirt, shoving the hem just underneath his chin. </p><p>Before him was a veritable treasure map of ink. Stories pricked across Charon's skin in black. Tattoos that Hermes already knew were there. </p><p>Hermes bent his head to kiss them. To trace them with his tongue. He found a skull, MEMENTO MORI written under it like a title, and he kissed its teeth. Hermes raked a bite across Charon's chest and the big man gasped. One of the few sounds Hermes had heard from the man. </p><p>He scooted back, blazing a path of kisses down to more interesting places. He paused to look up. Charon's neck was arched, looking to not miss a single detail. He panted, his chest puffing with each breath, eager and interested. </p><p>Hermes laughed darkly and made quick work of Charon's belt. He kept eye contact as he slipped his hand inside. </p><p>And paused. </p><p>Hermes' eyes widened. He sat up and pulled at Charon's pants until he could get his cock out. Hermes held his prize in his hand and ran his thumb over the piercing on the underside. Charon shivered, his hands fisting the sheets. </p><p>"Well aren't you just full of surprises," Hermes said with a smile. "Move up." </p><p>Charon climbed back onto the bed, boots and all, and Hermes moved with him. Positioning them just so, until he could lower his head between Charon's legs. </p><p>He licked the metal that pierced through his skin. </p><p>Charon whimpered, so Hermes did it again. </p><p>Sinful little things he could do with tongue to make the man beneath him dance and jitter. Just a little flick to his cock head, a swipe up the underside, suckling as he began to take Charon into his mouth. He watched, enraptured, by Charon's chest pumping for air, the way his head rocked back, hands in his hair. Eyes closed, either hiding or melting into the sensation. </p><p>Flower. </p><p>"Do us a favor would you boss?" Hermes said, lips brushing against Charon's cock.  He didn't need to look to hear the rustling of pillows to know Charon was looking down at him. Hermes flitted his fingers towards the drawer on the headboard. "Get out the condoms and lube. They should be in there somewhere." </p><p>With that, Hermes slid the bedazzled dick fully into his mouth.  The drawer rattled in its slot as it was yanked open. Rustling of solid plastic and hollow cardboard bounced off one another and Hermes hummed. </p><p>"Take your time, baby, we got all night," he said, completely focused on swallowing as much of that cock as possible. </p><p>Charon managed to get out what Hermes had requested and the room quieted. Silent save for Charon's quick breaths, the wet pass up and down his dick, and the city outside. Hermes peered through one eye at the half full bottle of lube and the open box of condoms, a fresh string flopped out onto the sheets. Hermes wriggled out of his jeans, kicking the denim to the floor. Eager, despite the fun he was having. </p><p>Charon was at full attention and whimpered when Hermes slid off, as slow as could be. He tasted one last tang of bitter metal, warmed from Hermes' mouth. </p><p>Those captivating eyes were on Hermes again, glinting in the dark, pleading. Hermes was greedy to give. </p><p>He scrambled up the large expanse of Charon's body to straddle his hips, to meet his lips again. But Charon was distracted, looking at far more interesting, revealed things. Hermes chuckled and took Charon by the hand. One placed on his hip, the other on the other side. Fingers dug into his ass. </p><p>"Hold me open," Hermes said. </p><p>Charon pulled his open, his fingers crawling to get a better grip. The strength in his hands doing more for Hermes than he thought. He bit his lip to hold back any embarrassing noises and squirted lube to his fingers. </p><p>Hermes kept his eyes on Charon, Charon kept his eyes on Hermes, watching as Hermes reached behind himself and pushed fingers into his exposed tight hole. He didn't hold back, a shuddering breath dropping from an open mouth, looking down at Charon as he slicked himself up. </p><p>Hermes worked his arm, steadily fucking himself and moaning in light little whimpers. Charon dug his fingers in deeper, clutching and forgetting why he was. Only watching and doing exactly as Hermes said. </p><p>Hermes bowed his head, the sensation of stretching becoming his sole focus. A hand planted firmly on Charon's chest. He opened to hazily stare down at Charon. </p><p>Desperate and wide and needy.</p><p>"Fuck I want you," Hermes said, the words falling from him involuntarily. </p><p>Charon opened before him. A soft gasp in, eyes widening, fingers digging in tight enough to hurt. Charon shot up, forcing Hermes to fall back on this thighs. He grabbed the back of Hermes' head, to hold him in place, as he snaked his tongue down Hermes' throat. Tasting of his cigarettes, of the drinks he had after dinner, tasting like that unique flavor that was so particularly Charon. </p><p>Hermes wanted to drown in it.  </p><p>He scrambled at Charon's shirt, all but ripping it off him, and the undershirt up and over his head. Long hair flying like wings, the platinum shade like a ghost in the dark. </p><p>Hermes scanned Charon, more skin revealed, more tattoos. His arms. Hermes sighed, running his hands down the bulked up strength that he kept hidden beneath dark shirts. </p><p>How dare he. </p><p>"How many more secrets are you hiding from me, big man?" </p><p>Charon was on him again, going for the throat. Lips silently dragging over his skin, hands flush down his back. It felt like worship. </p><p>Hermes fumbled for the condom, his fingers moving too fast to open it cleanly. The inner lining stretching like taffy. He scooched back, regrettably from Charon's hungry mouth, to pay full attention to his dick. Hermes had never handled a cock with a piercing before and worried about pulling the latex over the barbell. Thankfully, more practiced hands took over. Charon took the condom and was quick to roll it down his cock. </p><p>Hermes pushed the big man back to the bed, watching the way his hair splayed out over the pillow. Excited and holding back manic laughter, he took Charon by the base of his dick and hovered over it. </p><p>Trying to remain as slow as possible, but still failing, Hermes sat back on it. </p><p>"Oh fuck," Hermes groaned, throwing his head back, eyes closed, feeling how Charon filled him up. "Oh fuck that's. . . fuck Charon that's good." </p><p>That whimper rumbled beneath Hermes again, graveled on a voice that Hermes longed to hear cry out. Those strong hands dug into his hips as Hermes lowered himself. He opened his eyes, a smile shaking across his face, feral for the man beneath him. </p><p>He held on to Charon's wrists and settled in place. </p><p>"Ah," Hermes sighed, his head lolling. "That's very good."</p><p>The moment spilled between them, of quiet connection. Quietly acclimating to one another. </p><p>As Charon was waiting for, Hermes moved first.</p><p>He pumped his thighs, slow at first, pushing up and sliding back down. An easy task with the power in his legs, a hard one with the way Charon was looking at him. He planted his hands on Charon's chest, fingers splayed across tattoos, pushing a slight wheeze from Charon. Until he found a pace. </p><p>They panted with one another as Hermes rode Charon. Hermes out of exertion, Charon out of desperation. Fingers traced over Hermes' hips, down his legs, over defined musculature as he pumped. Appreciative and wandering, exploring new corners and planes. Up over Hermes' ass, up his waist. Teasing down his stomach, his inner thighs, just shy of where Hermes had been ignored. </p><p>A smile cocked on a Hermes' face. </p><p>"Why Charon," he purred between heaving breaths. "I didn't take you for a tease." </p><p>Charon committed. </p><p>He clamped his hands around Hermes' hips and drove his own his up off the bed. Taking over for Hermes, Charon used a considerable amount of strength to physically lift Hermes and fuck him back down again. </p><p>Hermes' laughter rang out before dropping into groans, his body no longer under his control. He let Charon take control, dropping him onto his dick, fucking up into him, a fiercesome fire underneath that stoic facade. </p><p>Now that Hermes knew it was there, he was never going to give it up. </p><p>"Charon. . ." Hermes panted. He rocked back, rolled forward, stared his lover down. "Charon. . ." </p><p>Heels of thick boots dug into Hermes' sheets. Long legs spread and bent for better leverage to fuck up into Hermes. Desperation tightened his fingers, whined between his teeth. He dropped Hermes hard enough to click his teeth, to knock the wind out of him. </p><p>Hermes was positively manic as he took in every detail. Charon's choked silence, the shake of his hands, the twitch of his dick deep inside Hermes as he came. How wide his eyes were. How they locked with Hermes. </p><p>Hermes sat back just a little more to make Charon's breath hitch. </p><p>He finally exhaled slowly, falling flat against the mattress. The energy leaving him in the beginnings of a post orgasmic bliss.</p><p>He smiled and it was everything. </p><p>Hermes exhaled just as slow, smiled just as bright. He breathed heavy, still taken from the pounding he just enjoyed. </p><p>He went for his neglected dick to finish the night off. </p><p>Full of surprises, getting to the point where Hermes should have started expecting it, Charon flipped them over. Hermes laughed, loud and joyous as he hit the bed. The light from the window was blacked out from Charon's big form, his hair curtaining his face. He dropped to his elbows and his face between Hermes' legs, no hesitation as he took Hermes' dick into his mouth. </p><p>He lacked the sensuality that Hermes had displayed earlier, but that hardly seemed to matter. Hermes clamped both his hands to the back of Charon's head, fingers digging into his scalp, twisting into his hair. He dug his foot into the bed, thighs clamping around Charon's face. Groaning at the way Charon's tongue snaked around his shaft. </p><p>"Oh that's, ah." Hermes barked out of control laughter and pulled on Charon's hair. "Holy. Where did you–? Ah!" </p><p>Long fingers kissed at Hermes' already fucked out hole and were easy to slip inside. The edges of rings kissing his rim. Curled deep inside him to press along parts that had already been so thoroughly stimulated by Charon's dick. </p><p>"Ah!" Hermes yelped, his hips leaving the bed into Charon's face. "Oh ffff–" </p><p>Hermes' voice choked in his throat. His eyes squeezed shut. His hips lifted. Charon's fingers curled. </p><p>"More," Hermes whimpered. </p><p>But there was no more. With a clipped cry, Hermes held Charon's head in place as the big man swallowed everything Hermes gave him. He held Hermes, took it, became everything Hermes needed as he was lost in that moment. Until Hermes was done. </p><p>Hermes ended in a heap of giggles, high pitched sighs between deep gasps for air. He his behind his hands, feeling the tingling overwhelming sensation crawl over his skin. A pleasant pins and needles that danced at the same frequency as the colors that danced behind his eyelids. </p><p>The bed sagged next to him and Charon's great presence loomed at his side. Hermes peeked out from behind his fingers, his eyes upturned with laughter. </p><p>"Where did you come from?" he whispered. </p><p>Charon stroked back his hair, brushed aside the sweat on his brow. The backs of fingers stroking over Hermes' skin. </p><p>Hermes grabbed for Charon's face and pulled him close. Charon recoiled, apprehension evident. </p><p>"Oh come here you big weirdo," Hermes laughed and pulled Charon with more conviction. </p><p>Charon hummed pleasantly against his lips. Hermes rested on his back, pulling Charon to rest his weight against him. Hovered over him, hiding behind his hair. Hermes couldn't stop laughing, even with Charon pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and pulled until he felt Charon blanket completely on to of him. </p><p>He pulled back, nestling into his pillow. Lights blinked just beyond his curtains and danced on Charon's cheeks. Soft and sweet and subdued, he gazed bare and open down at Hermes. Opening Hermes in return. </p><p>Hermes brushed back his hair. </p><p>"You're staying right?" he asked. </p><p>Charon tilted and nodded into his hand. Hermes adored the way his eyes squeezed shut, happy little curves as he hid into Hermes' palm.</p><p>"Good." He pat Charon's cheek. "Get off me big man. Go get cleaned up." </p><p>They detached from one another and Hermes rolled out from under Charon. His feet slapped on his floor and he went for a box of tissues that lived on his bedside table. </p><p>"Bathroom is over there," Hermes said with a wave of his hand. </p><p>He mopped up the lube off his fingers and didn't hear the heavy boots hit his floor for a long moment. Quiet plodding steps of a man who was used to working with those who had no need for sound. Only the creak of Hermes' floor gave him away. After a clicked flick, the white light of draped over Hermes' bed. </p><p>He twisted and looked over his shoulder. </p><p>A sense of deja vu came over Hermes. The feeling that he had done this very thing many times before. He had, with an array of different partners, but this was different. A moment of banality, cleaning up after sex, specifically. With Charon. </p><p>He stood too tall, pale in the bathroom light. He had cleaned up and tucked himself in, bare chested and rumpled. He was busy wiping down his lower stomach with the cloth Hermes left draped over his sink. An imposing figure in any other regard, he was positively docile. Sensing Hermes' attention, Charon looked up. </p><p>Hermes wondered how he was ever intimidated by this man. </p><p>He crooked his finger. </p><p>"Take your pants off and come to bed," he said. "Charon." </p><p>Charon smiled softly and Hermes wanted to see nothing else. </p><p>The bathroom light clicked off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>they just give me so many emotions</p><p>half naked Charon in his boots and unbuttoned slacks standing in Hermes' bathroom makes me feel things </p><p>oh and you can blame momo for the frenum piercing</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Piercing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charon's new tongue piercing is finally healed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Brought to you by long conversations with Momo about this amazing AU and how Charon's has piercings and <a href="https://twitter.com/MomoSweetPeach/status/1361560289662169088?s=19"> this excellent drawing.</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> im healed </em>
</p><p>Hermes made a positively undignified noise at the text. His teeth dug into his lower lip so hard that he might've drawn blood. His toes curled in his sneakers, pressing down hard on the brakes. Weeks, hell months, of build up almost spilled over right then and there. </p><p><em> Hermes: I'm on my way over right now </em> </p><p>He watched in anticipation at the little <em> writing </em> that blipped on and off the screen. Hermes wanted to scream at Charon's lackadaisical texting habits. </p><p>A horn blared behind him long and loud. Hermes jumped in his seat and looked up at the red light that had turned green. The sedan behind him beeped two more times when he didn't give the immediate response they wanted. </p><p>"All right all right I'm going," Hermes said, tossing his phone to the empty passenger seat. </p><p>The weekend day was all sunshine after last night's storms which meant the outdoor wedding was still on. Hermes had done his usual mad scramble to get the array of white roses and baby's breath to the bridezilla and he was enjoying a leisurely meander back to Elysium Nursery. </p><p>Not so much anymore. </p><p>Hermes took a turn in the opposite direction of Elysium, heading into the suburbs. He stepped on the gas a little too hard, all but blasting through a stop sign in the flower van. The cop at another red light made him second guess any other choices of legality. </p><p>He went for his phone instead. </p><p>The squawking balk was so far from dignified, it was in another zip code. </p><p>
  <em> Charon: dont </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Charon: Than has been having a hard week </em>
</p><p>"Oh come on man!" Hermes beat his head against the headrest and kicked in the foot well. "I've been having a hard. . . NNNNFGGG! Just sexile them!" </p><p>He looked down at his pants, already far too tight from the neglect. </p><p>His phone buzzed with another text. </p><p>
  <em> Charon: meet at yours  </em>
</p><p>"Okay," Hermes panted, clicking on his blinker. "Okay okay okay that I can do. I can do this. You can <em> do </em>this Hermes." </p><p>
  <em> Hermes: let me see </em>
</p><p>He threw the phone back to the passenger seat and was blasting through the intersection the second the light turned green, cutting a station wagon off to make the turn. </p><p>Rather than the quiet of the suburbs, Hermes hopped the highway into the city proper. Where the driving was far less conservative and road rage was always in fashion. A veridian van with sunshine flowers painted on the side threading the needle through traffic was hardly out of the norm. Hermes got back to his building and double parked the van outside. Aphrodite could pay the ticket. </p><p>Hermes almost started to walk out of the van without unbuckling, choking himself in the process. His eyes fixed to his phone. </p><p>
  <em> Charon: patience </em>
</p><p>“Fucker,” Hermes muttered, pounding the elevator call. “I have <em> been </em>patient. I have been the very picture of patience. I’m the god damned saint of patience, you dick.” </p><p>The elevator was already too slow, but on that day it was molasses. Hermes got back to his apartment to find a football sized tortoise making her way to the kitchen. That was one creature he could sexile. Hermes carried Chelly to the back room where her toys were and she wouldn't have to witness daddy get driven to pound town. </p><p>Hermes paced for what seemed like an hour (30 seconds) before camping out on his windowsill to watch the front of his building. It was far too long before Charon’s hearse pulled up, finding parking to accommodate the car’s wide behind across the street. Hermes gasped in delight, pressing his face against the window, but groaned when Charon leisurely strolled around the car. He paid the meter, slotting in one coin at a time. </p><p>“Leave it!!” Hermes yelled, pounding on the glass. “Just leave it! God damnit I’m gonna murder you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>The man stood out like a sore thumb, dressed in blacks, too tall for his own good, wearing that stupidly huge black hat. Rather than crossing the <em> very empty </em>street right then and there, Charon meandered up the sidewalk to the crosswalk and pressed the light. </p><p>“AAAAAHHH!!!” Hermes shouted in the quiet of his apartment. </p><p>He hyperventilated as he watched Charon wait, watched as the light turned into a little man walking, watched as Charon took his time crossing the street. </p><p>Hermes watched as Charon stopped in the middle of the street, hands in his pockets, laid back as could be, and <em> looked up. </em> </p><p>Hermes’ fingernails squealed as they dug into the glass. </p><p>“Oooh,” he seethed. “I am definitely going to kill you.” </p><p>He wouldn’t be surprised if Charon took the stairs. </p><p>Hermes crossed his arms, stood in the middle of his apartment, and stared at his front door. His foot impatiently rapped against the floor in a staccato.</p><p>There was a knock on his door. </p><p>Hermes balked. </p><p>In all his time of dating the man, Charon had never, <em> never, </em>bothered to knock. He was either following Hermes close behind or just walked right in using his spare key. The door wasn’t even locked. </p><p>Hermes stalked to the door. </p><p>“Fuck you!” he shouted through the wood. </p><p>That was enough of an answer apparently. The door opened. </p><p>Charon was barely a step in when two eager hands scruffed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down. Hermes kept barrelling forward and pushed Charon <em> hard </em>against the wall next to the door. He stumbled against the shoe rack, his back hitting a hung painting, and Hermes rammed his lips against Charon’s. He didn’t bother with any finesse or seduction, snaking his tongue deep into Charon’s mouth. He groaned, twisting his head so his open maw could line up, so he could get enough of a taste, and coiled his tongue around metal. </p><p>Some of the ire slid from Hermes’ back and he moaned pleasantly at the ability to taste Charon’s tongue again. The new found texture that sat against the fat of it almost worth the wait, almost worth him being a complete and utter shit. Hermes raked his hand through Charon’s hair, fumbling to grab the hat and throw it somewhere that didn’t matter. Charon, without looking, slapped at the air until he found the door and slammed it shut. </p><p>“I missed this,” Hermes breathed, going in for more. </p><p>He clawed at Charon’s face, holding him exactly where he wanted to be, as he explored and probed and all but tongue fucked his boyfriends mouth. He pushed in tighter and tighter, forcing Charon to slouch lower against the wall. Legs spread and unable to find actual support due to the shoe rack blocking his way. Working on overdrive and well practiced instinct, Hermes’ hands began to wander. Feeling up his boyfriend, travelling down his waist, tracing the innate slimness of a man so big. </p><p>Until his hands hit Charon’s hips. Until his leg pressed between Charon’s. </p><p>Firm hands grabbed Hermes by the shoulders and shoved him back. A hiss of tender pain seethed between Charon’s teeth. Hermes whined and bounced in place. </p><p>“But I wanna touch your dick,” he complained like a child. </p><p>Charon was panting for breath, his face flushed and hair skewed, wrecked in a way that Hermes hadn’t seen in a while. He almost looked cross if it weren’t for the absolute beating he had just taken from a man half his size. </p><p>&lt;one thing at a time&gt; Charon managed to fumble. </p><p>“Is it really my fault that you had to go get <em> another </em> dick piercing <em> and </em>a tongue piercing back to back?” Hermes whined, his petulance practically a stage performance. A melodrama for day time tv. “Leaving your poor, defenseless, boyfriend high and dry for almost a month?” </p><p>That earned him a blank stare from Charon. His jaw clicked shut and he was the most unamused of unamused. Hands still on Hermes’ shoulders, he bull rushed Hermes to stumble back until he hit the kitchen table. It groaned as wooden legs dragged across the hardwood floor, taking chairs with it. Hermes laughed, muffled and cut off as Charon attacked him with the same fervor as he himself had been assaulted. Dragging his tongue across Hermes’ lips until he was granted full access. </p><p>Hermes giggled into the kiss, hooking his fingers into belt loops, and pulling the big man closer. Arching off the table and pressing his hips to meet Charon’s. </p><p>Charon whimpered and it wasn’t from pleasure. </p><p>&lt;a week left&gt; Charon said and Hermes pouted. &lt;maybe two&gt;</p><p>The pout doubled, lower lip jutting out. </p><p>&lt;you have <em> not </em>been neglected&gt; Charon said with the same blank glare. </p><p>“Yes I know, my absolute dearest,” Hermes said, languidly wrapping his arms around slim hips to slide his hands into back pockets. “And while it has been a terrific time taking you.” Hermes dug his fingers in, squeezing natural assets Charon had been given. “I am so very desperate to get a pounding from you again.” </p><p>Charon was still trying to catch his breath. He huffed in and out of his nose, his shoulders rising and falling with the action. As Hermes’ fingers massaged, Charon’s flush grew. </p><p>&lt;in time&gt; he said. </p><p>Hermes lowered his chin and smiled, trying for restrained and landing somewhere at feral. </p><p>“Show me,” he said. </p><p>Face still devoid of any emotion, Charon fed Hermes a blank stare. Then opened his jaw. </p><p>His tongue lolled out and at the center of it was a delicate ball. A gold decoration, molded in the shape of a skull. A bar shot through the wet muscle, a ball hanging from the otherside. </p><p>Good enough to eat. </p><p>Charon wouldn’t show him what the piercing had looked like the first week he had it, but he did sneak a peek when his tongue was still swollen. Had Charon been one to talk, he would have had a fat lipped lisp, but, by nature, he kept his mouth shut. Literally. There was a little evidence of white scar tissue, starburst around the little gold skull, but all in all it was the same tongue that Hermes knew and loved. </p><p>He took the tip between his thumb and index and pulled Charon to lean down. Humming as he ran his thumb over the little skull decoration. </p><p>It sat exactly where the little heart candy had been placed on his tongue just a little more than a month ago. A texted picture, a mock up of the final product, that Hermes had been so eager for at the time. He understood that there would be a waiting period, that Charon was already closed for business for his second frenum piercing, but Hermes thought it wouldn’t be so bad to wait it out. So what, he couldn’t properly kiss his boyfriend for a month, he could deal with that. </p><p>Turned out he couldn’t deal with it.</p><p>But standing there, holding the fruits of Charon’s labor and Hermes’ patience, Hermes decided. </p><p>“This is totally worth it,” he said. </p><p>Charon huffed, having listened to Hermes complain for a month, knowing how ridiculous the sentiment sounded. Hermes shifted his fingers, taking Charon’s tongue between his index and middle. No longer under the guise of inspection, playing with his boyfriend like a doll. Charon’s eyes narrowed but he made no move to pull back. </p><p>Hermes was sympathetic. Charon was suffering far greater than Hermes was. He hadn’t been able to touch himself, too nervous from mistakes from the first piercing. And while he did cater to Hermes’ more amorous inclinations, Charon went wholly chaste for their time of intermittent celibacy. </p><p>Hermes did feel bad for his boyfriend. </p><p>He felt worse for himself. </p><p>He ran a thumb over the skull one more time and fumbled one handed with the buckle of his belt. </p><p>“What do you say, big man?” Hermes asked. “Want to put that to good use?” </p><p>He released Charon's tongue, returning it to its rightful owner. Charon inched back, eyes dangerously focused. Hermes watched with unblinking fascination as Charon lowered. First dropping to one knee. Then the other. </p><p>Hermes gripped the edge of the table and hoped his quickening breath didn't give him away. </p><p>Charon coaxed Hermes' hand away from his belt buckle and, all while keeping his eyes up, he worked it open. Hermes ran his teeth over his lip. </p><p>"You look real good down there boss," he said, trying to maintain some bravado. </p><p>It had always proved difficult to stay composed under Charon's relentless stare and that afternoon was proving no different. Charon made slow work of Hermes' belt, almost putting on a show. Slow to unbutton Hermes' button fly, slow to edge his pants down, slow to reach inside Hermes' briefs. All while maintaining that stare. </p><p>Hermes' cock was hard and at attention. It had been since Hermes got that first text. </p><p>Over the past month, his dick had been in Charon's hand plenty of times. Fingers adorned in rings that caught the sunlight, working Hermes over just to satisfy him. Hermes watched the hand that held his cock, not wrapping around it with pleasant pressure, but to hold it in place. </p><p>Without looking away, Charon once again opened his mouth, and pressed the little skull to kiss Hermes' dick. </p><p>It wasn't anything particularly special or exciting. No real extreme textile or temperature to feel on sensitive skin that did not much care about particulars. Just another lump on a series of possible things to touch him. An indistinguishable item. </p><p>Hermes sucked in a sharp breath and threw back his head like he'd never had anything better. </p><p>"Yes," he hissed, drawing the word out. His head cracked as it lolled, looking back down at the big man at his feet. "Yes." </p><p>
  
</p><p>Charon held Hermes' dick on his tongue, letting the cock head rest on the wet flat of it. Eyes looking of boredom and mouth open and obscene. Hermes reached a hand down to cup Charon's cheek, run his thumb over his lip, trace the scar tissue there. Charon let him, always content to let Hermes do as he pleased. </p><p>When Charon finally moved, Hermes' hand snapped back to the table. Inch by painful inch, Charon slid Hermes' dick into his mouth. As it traveled down the underside, Hermes could feel the stud crawl across his skin. What had initially been initially inconsequential suddenly became more interesting. </p><p>"Mmm," Hermes said, lips curled in and the hum coming out like a laugh. "Mmhmm."</p><p>Charon's dull eyes shone in the daylight, piercing right through Hermes. They stayed fixed on him until Hermes' dick filled Charon's mouth. His lids closed, his mouth sealed, and the blow job began proper. </p><p>Charon did not have the frenetic enthusiasm that Hermes did when it came to oral. No matter what the pleasure, Hermes threw his whole body into the task. Diving in head first, literally, to immediately begin satisfying his partner. Taking dick as quick as he could, as deep as he could, as hard as he could. </p><p>Charon had no such gusto. He was slow and deliberate, moving in torturously languid movements. It was a century by the time Charon pulled back and another millennia before Charon dropped down again. To a speed demon like Hermes, it should've been hell. </p><p>He loved it. </p><p>The pace Charon worked at left room for technique, finesse, taste, and trickery. The way he could take all of Hermes. His tongue coiling around the shaft. Tilting his head to pocket the cock in his cheek. Eyes closed and lost in his focus, listening intently for the small noises Hermes made. The hums and gasps and words of praise. </p><p>"Oh yeah that," Hermes breathed, watching Charon's cheek bulge. "Do that again." </p><p>Then there was the piercing. As Charon continued, Hermes felt the benefit. A small portion worried that it wouldn't make a difference, but a glee burbled in Hermes that he was one of the lucky few so affected. The way it danced back and forth, the barbell sliding through Charon's tongue dragged the stud around Hermes' dick. When he snaked his tongue up the shaft, the stud danced. When he licked the tip with a flick, it was the metal that hit. As Charon took Hermes' dick all the way to the back of his throat, he felt the rock and wave of the piercing shift with Charon's undulating muscle. </p><p>Stuffed near to choking, Charon opened his eyes again. </p><p>Breathing steady through his nose, eyes filmed over with wet, hands on Hermes' hips, Charon was a vision. On his knees, boots pigeon toed behind him, hunched over slightly to get the angle just right. Still too tall, even knelt on the ground. Slowly his hand crawled up the expanse of Hermes’ body, up his stomach, up his chest, pulling up his shirt to reveal the skin of his lower stomach as an after effect. </p><p>Charon’s fingers curled, falling into the sign for love. Pinky, index, thumb. He knocked it against Hermes’ chest. Speaking with his mouthful.</p><p>&lt;i love you&gt; </p><p>Hermes whined. </p><p>If he let Charon continue at that hell stricken pace, Hermes would eventually come. Some days he allowed to luxuriate in the sensuality of Charon's deliberate slothfulness. </p><p>But it had been a month. </p><p>Hermes gripped Charon by the hair, holding his head in place. </p><p>"I'm sorry boss," he choked. "I just can't wait any longer."</p><p>He felt the moment Charon gave in. Jaw going slack, eyes closed again, body relaxed. Charon dropped into a state where he was no longer giving, but receiving. </p><p>Hermes pushed up from his lean against the table and bucked his hips forward. He fucked into Charon's mouth, using the wet heat as a receptacle.  Driving against a slack tongue, thrusting back and forth across the piercing, moving at Hermes level speeds. </p><p>He wasn't going to last much longer. </p><p>Hermes used Charon's face, petting back his hair, clutching him at the temples. The sensation on its own was wonderful. </p><p>But it was only when Charon opened his eyes again.</p><p>The cool stare of the enigmatic embalmer, closed off to everyone in the world, gazing up with adoration and love. </p><p>"Cha–!" Hermes managed to choke before he dragged Charon's face all the way down his dick, hunched over, and came.</p><p>Charon was a consummate gentleman. Calm and open, his mouth filling up with Hermes' pent up seed, swallowing to keep his chin clean. Hands on Hermes' hips were more to keep Charon's little lover grounded than to hold. Hands clutched to the back of his head, driving Charon's nose into Hermes' abdomen, but he didn't need the clamp. He would've stayed there regardless. </p><p>Hermes finished with a sigh, his body going boneless. He leaned against the table once more for support. His weight hit it hard enough to push it across the floor again and Hermes stumbled to stay upright.</p><p>The man on the floor waited patiently. </p><p>"Boss," Hermes gasped for air. "That was. . ." </p><p>Charon swiped his thumb over his lip where a little bit of drool had slipped free and licked it clean. The glint of gold on his tongue catching the light. </p><p>A shaking manic grin split Hermes' face. </p><p>Without any warning, Hermes pushed off the table, shoving it ever further back, and lunged for his seated boyfriend. Charon was caught unawares, he really shouldn't have been, and hit the ground hard. Arms full of excitable boyfriend raining kisses over his face. </p><p>"That was," Hermes said between frantic pecks. "So. Fucking. Amazing." </p><p>A soft chuckle rumbled in Charon's chest and a small rare smile kissed his lips. Hermes followed suit shortly after. Calming down with a hum, held fast with a soft chaste kiss. His body settled, going slack in Charon's arms, and he dropped to the side. </p><p>Lying on Hermes' floor in the midday sun, Charon and Hermes' held one another. Their legs entwined. Hermes rested his head against Charon's and smiled, almost to himself.</p><p>"Definitely worth it." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hermes is a very thirsty bird</p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Can Sing Me Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charon sings to Hermes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I GOT SUDDEN FEELINGS OFF SOFF AND HORNY LEAVE ME ALONE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charon’s apartment was a special kind of dark. Set back in the quietest neighborhood he could find, in the deepest darkest corner filled with tree cover, little moonlight was allowed inside and absolutely no street lamps for blocks. A sleepy place so devoid of life, settled by little families and the elderly, people who went to sleep long before 10 o’clock. A deathly silence that encapsulated them. The combination created an effect of sensory deprivation that left them in a bubble that had been segregated from the rest of the world. </p>
<p>It was date night and a successful one at that. After a long week of hard work and an ever longer day of too many deliveries, Hermes had earned some well deserved one on one time with his beau. Dinner and drinks and far too many giggles as they snuck back into Charon’s apartment, Charon shushing him all the while between quiet smiles of his own. </p>
<p>Hermes loved the challenge of a post date love making at Charon’s place. Hermes loved to get loud, loved to scream, loved to call out Charon’s name. But the hushed quiet whispers in his ear and urging for Hermes to keep it down placed an extra layer of self control, a detail that played on Hermes quite nicely. </p>
<p>Fallen into each other's arms as they let gravity do the rest. Charon had wrapped his arms around Hermes, holding him from behind, prasingin him with soft kisses to his neck, and had sat down on the bed. Clothes still on, he had unzipped Hermes’ jeans and found an appreciative hardness within. </p>
<p>It had started slow and sweet. Hermes sat back on Charon’s lap, his back flush to a broad chest and toes just barely braced against the ground. Charon’s hand moving up and down the length of his cock, rings bouncing across Hermes’ skin and dragging over his cock head. Teeth dug into his lip as a low groan rumbled from deep within his chest. Quiet sighs passed through him as he slowed down and settled into the repetitive nature of their pleasure. </p>
<p>Then lips ghosted across his ear. </p>
<p>And a voice, gravelled from lack of use and cigarette damage, low and rumbling, sang. </p>
<p>Hermes gripped Charon’s arms and dug his nails into exposed skin. His legs flinched and tensed. </p>
<p>“Cha–,” Hermes tried to whisper but a cool finger pressed against his lips. </p>
<p>“Shh,” a voice like the wind hushed in his ear. </p>
<p>The finger slid down his lips, dragging the bottom half as he did. A quiet gasp seeping from Hermes as the hand around his cock picked up speed. </p>
<p>And the singing started again. </p>
<p>Lyrics to a song they had found together, one that had silenced them and stilled them and forced them to listen. One where they had looked at one another and knew that it spoke to their souls. The kind of idly written song that didn’t have the intent to mean so much but struck a chord and now it meant nothing but. </p>
<p>Words and a tune that were being used against Hermes. </p>
<p>Hermes had to remember to be quiet. That late at night, sleep blanketed Charon’s tiny corner and if he was any louder than his stoic boyfriend than someone might come knocking. He bit his tongue, straining with choked whimpers and mewls. His body twitched and fidgeted, unable to hold completely still from the assault he was under. </p>
<p>Charon scooched back on the bed to negate the teetering unbalance of the edge. A strong arm clamped around his midsection and bodily hefted him backwards, keeping him flush against the hard figure he was seated upon. Hermes’ legs spread, one on each side of Charons. He stared down at Charon’s bare feet, relaxed upon the bed. </p>
<p>The music continued in his ear, a quiet swell of a chorus and an elongated note, speaking of love without actually saying it. He mocked Hermes, reaching into his chest and constricting his heart with easy syllables. </p>
<p>Hermes bowed his head, eyes closed and a tongue licking over his dry lips, stained from wine and chapped from the chill. Lips trapped in much the same state pressed against the sensitive shell of his ear, moving like a phantom that tickled his skin, slipping into the second verse. </p>
<p>The hand around his cock picked up, motions that were once lewd in their passion took on a new form. A touch that was similar to the harmony in his ear. Bracelets clinked against one another in a backing beat to the lyrics that swam through his mind. </p>
<p>“Ah,” Hermes breathed and his head fell back to lean against a broad shoulder. “Charon.” </p>
<p>The song continued, trailing across his jaw, into his neck. Not quite kisses that left cold spots across his skin. Fingers danced up and down his cock, thumb swiping across a weeping tip to smear precum and lubrication. A slick dance that made Hermes’ thighs quiver. </p>
<p>Charon hummed the backing guitar that was missing, the quiet plucks mimicked in the back of his throat. Vibrating on his lips as he planted a soft kiss to Hermes’ cheek. </p>
<p>Hermes sucked in a quick breath and tilted his head, staring with pleading eyes to end this torture, to live in it forever. To have this moment be his and his alone. Committing it to memory so when he’s old and rotten he could draw it up again and remember when they were young and new. In the dark, at that proximity, Charon was nothing more than a fuzz and a song. </p>
<p>He leaned in, whispering lyrics against Hermes’ lips. His arm tightened around Hermes, squeezing him close and possessive. He jerked with a purpose, finishing as the song ended. </p>
<p>“Charon,” Hermes whispered again. </p>
<p>Charon’s hand traveled up Hermes’ body, reaching up to brush hair back, to card through thick locks. The song slowed down unnaturally, a tempo that did not match the original tune, a variation on this unique cover from a most unique of individuals. His hand slowed with the music, drawing Hermes closer and closer to the edge. Mouth moved to just barely press against Hermes’. </p>
<p>“Cha–” </p>
<p>Lips sealed against his own and Hermes came. His legs tensed taut and his nails dug into Charon’s arms. His dick twitched as he seeped cum, not an explosive release but lazy and lackluster, squeezed between pulsating fingers that finished him off. The kiss languid that muffled Hermes’ quiet moans and squeaks of orgasm. Until Hermes settled down and sighed, until his nails let up, until he sank into relaxation and exhaustion. </p>
<p>Charon let go, holding Hermes with all the tenderness as he would a glass figurine. He fell back onto the bed, taking Hermes with him, to be laid out against his chest. Hermes sighed, turning into him, eyes falling shut but not closing, to peer out into the perfect pitch of Charon’s bedroom. Hands stroked through his hair, lips pressed against his temple. </p>
<p>Words of a repeated chorus whispered again into his ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this just <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6UGpcXcENaUqQKPc6oqOe4?si=58882378cc5f423c">Book of Love</a> again? Yes. . . yes it is. </p>
<p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Caveat Emptor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ares discovers something interesting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So . . . Than has 2 tattoos :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was nothing more than a smudge. A squiggle. A blur on the skin. Nearly illegible and almost undecipherable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Ares had seen the mark he had chalked it up as a shadow in the low light, the effervescent warm hue of bedside hotel lamps casting odd shadows in interesting places. When it was there again, Ares thought it might have been a birthmark, beautifully etched into a fold where no one but him would see. But by the third time. . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares paused, tongue out, and ass spread before him. He pulled the cheeks apart to a pert and willing hole angled up at him in just the right way, primed and ready for taste. Thanatos lay face down in the bed, one hand gripping the side and pulling the sheets out from their tight tuck. The continuous tension he wore like a cardigan, tight across stiff shoulders and evident from the hitch in his throat. Anticipatory for the tongue that did not come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares ran his thumb until he could pull on skin, making it taut, flattening out the sinful fold where plump ass met powerful thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not a shadow, it was not a birthmark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a tattoo on your ass?" Ares asked with mirth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Thanatos asked, heady with the clear lust he still carried and too wanton to be correctly offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here," Ares said, prodding the vague calligraphy that wrapped into Thanatos' inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I don't," Thanatos said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You clearly do," Ares said, running his finger over it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos finally sat up glaring over his shoulder to Ares, all that hard work of seduction gone, replaced with clear annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could take a picture to show you–" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not keeping naked pictures of me on your phone," Thanatos spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can use your phone," Ares said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos twisted and turned in an effort to look at the spot Ares still held open. He cocked his head to the side to better line up his vision with the angle of the words. A restrained laugh snorted it's way up his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it says caveat emptor," he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What!?" Thanatos squawked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It means buyer beware," Ares said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what it means," Thanatos hissed and kicked his way off the bed, foot getting caught in the spiral of curled sheets. He took long brief strides to the full body mirror that was fixed to the wall between the luggage stand and dresser. He turned, examining his backside, half bent over and inspecting skin he pulled taut. Horror evident on his face that, yes, there was a tattoo on his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares had been surprised by the first tattoo, the skull on his arm with a delicate butterfly perched atop a fissure. He hadn't seemed the type. Thanatos in his day to day life was so uptight, wound into a dense coil that did not allow for deviations. To see such a mark permanently injected into his skin had surprised Ares. Unwrapping this gift for the first time and seeing the delicate beautiful purple in toned skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares had wanted to ask the story, to know more about this enigma. He bit his tongue, sure that if he pried, Thanatos would only batten down the hatches and shut him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of abject shock on Thanatos' face as he inspected the latin that snaked to his genitals was just one more piece of the puzzle and only brought more curiosity to Ares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, bent over like that, was an awfully nice view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what you're saying is, you're for sale," Ares said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thanatos hissed, wide eyes not looking away from the apparently newly discovered tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you not know about that?" Ares asked, climbing out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly," Thanatos said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?" Ares laughed, trending careful steps to the more than distracted man. "Did you simply forget?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Thanatos said. "I can't think of how. . ." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes blinked wide, glazing over as he was no longer inspecting the tattoo, but staring off into his own memories, a dawning dread realizing over him as the potential mistake came back to light. Ares took that moment to sneak in, before his tight coil could whip out and attack him. He took over for Thanatos, gripping the ample flesh of his ass, digging in to cause grooves. He pulled, spreading him again, and looked at the exposed tattoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no wonder Ares had mistaken it at first. It had bled, blurred, gone uncared for. The usual steps of tattoo care had been neglected. Positioned in a place where the skin may wear it down, a hidden joke from its owner. Ares imagined the scenarios, imagined Thanatos waking up with a sting in his ass and thinking nothing of it. A life where that had been normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares smiled, possessive fingers clawing into the mark that all but read FOR SALE in a dead language. He leaned back to see the man that had gone sullen, hiding against his shoulder. Ares cupped his chin and lifted Thanatos' head until golden eyes, ashamed and embarrassed, met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like a closer look," Ares said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanatos stalled, mouth open to say something that caught just past his tongue. Ares didn't give him the opportunity to find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick as he could, he whirled Thanatos around and pushed him firmly against his own reflection. Face planted and cheek distorted against the glass, fingers splayed and leaving behind prints. Ares crept in, wrapping a strong arm around Thanatos' waist and resting a commanding hand firm against his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to inspect before I buy." Ares grazed his teeth over the shell of Thanatos' ear, delighted by the restrained whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares crouched in front of his prize, hiking hips back and legs wide. That beautiful smudge, illegible mistake of cursive, was just one more little thing about the man that endeared him so. He ghosted his lips over the words, traced them with his tongue, took the whole phrase into his mouth, digging in teeth until Thanatos called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ares closed his eyes and leaned in, picking right back up where they had left off. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The more I write about this clown the more I love him </p><p>Hes such a walking disaster </p><p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hey There Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charon comes home to a surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Momo says: Hermes in Charon's bling</p>
<p>So I says: make it slutty</p>
<p>So Momo drew a picture</p>
<p>And then I wrote a porn</p>
<p>This is honestly how half these fhome stories come out</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every bone in Charon’s body ached with the dregs of exhaustion. The drive around the corner from the Home to home was a blink and immediately forgotten. His body weighed the rough amount of a dying star. Each step sent a pang down the center of his foot from standing all day. His back cracked, having been hunched over and forgetting to unfurl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In short, Charon was glad the day was over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was dark when he entered and a stark flavor of quiet. Charon blinked slowly, trying to acclimate to facts he already knew, mind still filled with the assembly line like quality of embalming he had just gone through. Vague mentions of Hypnos spending the night at Zagreus'. A first date they had called it. Thanatos had still been in the Home by the time Charon had left, a single light coming from his tiny office in the dark of it's halls and the clack of keys on a mechanical keyboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the house to himself. Good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not trusting himself to navigate his house in the dark, he flicked on the hallway light and shuffled to his room. Too tired to take his boots off and get barely left the floor with each step. Thanatos would throw a fit over the abuse to their carpet, but Charon had one goal and one goal only. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get to his bed. Fall into it face first. And pass out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his bedroom door and his plans were promptly dashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey there Daddy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes must've broken into the house again. Sat in the center of Charon's bed was his boyfriend, stark naked for a few familiar accessories. He glittered in scant light from the hallway, the illumination bouncing off the gold that was adorned around his neck, his wrists, his fingers. Jewelry Charon recognized as his own, each tied to a memory of when and where he had gotten them and why. Layers of necklaces that accented a broad chest, the longest a pendant that stopped just past his sternum. A ring on each finger, some obviously too big for him, pinky rings over his index, one that belonged on a middle all the way down his thumb.  Gold bands around his wrists that gave him a cuffed appeal, something subservient from a creature that clearly held all the sway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile that spoke volumes and an erect hungry cock that spoke more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon clutched his hat, frozen in the doorway in a rigor to challenge his day's work. His throat closed up and the last gasp of his soul seeped out. He couldn't blink, he couldn't move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And one piece of him was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon's hat hit the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes' smile widened, a flash of feral white in the dark of the room, his eyes gleamed like a predator's. He said nothing, nothing to be said, and crooked a finger. As if Charon had any choice but to obey the intruder. On zombie shambling legs, Charon shuffled into the dark of his bedroom and closed the door behind him, sealing him into the dark with his intruder. He was too tired to question, knew better than to question, knew he'd find no answers. Charon shucked off his jacket and bent over his amorous lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lazy and languid was all Charon had left in him to give, the pads of his fingers pressing into the mattress on either side of Hermes. The feel of his own rings scraped against his face and caught in his hair. A far more eager mouth met his own, laughter on a probing tongue, coaxing Charon into a quicker dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw what is it big man," Hermes cooed, tilting his head to kiss along Charon's jaw. "Not happy to see me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon grumbled low. The feel of Hermes' lips dragging across his stubble more treacherous than his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little too beat, you'd say?" Hermes said, whispers kissing against Charon's neck. "That's alright. I can just get my things back on and–"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A snarl curled in the back of Charon's throat and he committed. He lunged forward, one knee pressing up onto the bed, and pinned Hermes on to his back. Not an ounce of a threat registered on his laughing face, hands framed around his head, going limp just enough to bounce back from the force of the fall. Necklaces jangled together and bunched up towards his collarbone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well okay then." Hermes linked his arms around Charon's neck, his legs hiking up to prop on Charon's hips. "Guess you'll just have to keep me right here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weariness attempted to remind Charon of the king day he had just gone through, but it was nothing against the force of Hermes in his arms. Hands in his hair, a heel pressing down against his back, hot lips working against his own. A needy boyfriend dressed up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> jewelry, looking so very belonging to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charon.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers clawed at his shirt, tugging it up his back and digging in through the fabric. Charon regrettably pulled back just enough for Hermes to pull the offending garment over his head and Charon dove back in for more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stopped by a rough hand against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Serious though, boss, you look real tired." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes sat up, but made no move to leave. He still wore the grin, the one that looked as if he might swallow Charon whole, promising that he was going nowhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you lie back, take a load off." Hermes leaned close, breathing the words against Charon's lips. "Let me do all the work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The promise sounded so tantalizing and Charon couldn't help but take Hermes up on his offer. They rolled, moving together, until Charon was settled neatly on the bed, head against the pillows and hair splayed out. Tempted to close his eyes and fall into the rest he so desperately needed, if not for the virile minx that got to work on his boots. Pulling at the laces with a flourish, the sound of the fabric hissing against one another as a strand was dragged out of its eyelet. The act of another person taking his shoes off should have been awkward, but Hermes taking even the minute amount of effort out of Charon’s hands was soothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes moved on to Charon’s jeans, plucking at the button and pulling at the zipper with care. He hooked his fingers into the waistline of both jean and underwear and as he pulled them down Charon’s hips, a mostly erect cock sprang free. Hermes kept nudging Charon’s pants down, Charon working with him, and he placed a too sweet kiss to the head of Charon’s dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough to wake Charon’ up a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spread out naked for Hermes, his boyfriend crawled his way up the bed. Eyes filled with the same malice and would have been terrifying to a lesser man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes reached above Charon’s head to where a bottle of lube lay, sitting back on Charon’s thighs, cocks dangerously close to one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna give a boy a hand?” Hermes asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Charon by the wrist and squeezed out a kind amount of lube onto his fingers. Hermes did the same on his own. He bent over Charon, one hand braced against the bed and face close, and reached behind himself. The moan that came from beautiful parted lips, the way Hermes threw back his head, was a little too loud, a little over dramatic, but Charon wouldn’t tell him to stop. He enjoyed the show too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon joined him, reaching around the girth of his hip and over the swell of his ass, to where Hermes was already buried down to the ring. He nudged around his pulsating finger and slipped his long digit next to Hermes’. Rings clacked against one another as Hermes moved with his quick fervor against Charon’s languid pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next moan was more appropriate but no more quiet. Hermes bucked back against their fingers, spread wide and lubed up. Long necklaces brushed and pooled against Charon’s chest, the gold chain running over his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes opened hazy eyes, a little too content with getting his way </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and scanned down Charon’s bare chest. His tongue ran over his lips and he braced himself by his thighs. A possessive hand ran over collarbones and defined muscle, tracing over tattoos of coins and skulls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes was a special kind of riled up that evening. He was typically a tour de force in carnal appetites and it seemed that crashing up against Charon’s exhaustion didn’t slow him down. Charon wondered how long Hermes sat in his room, dressed in his gold, felt himself up in thoughts of Charon coming home to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mere thought of Hermes made Charon’s dick twitch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once satisfied that he was lubed up enough, Hermes pulled his finger out and had to convince Charon to do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just relax right there, big man,” Hermes said, shifting around. “I want to give you a show.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything with Hermes was a show and Charon always had a front row seat. The power in Hermes’ back was on full display in the shadows of Charon’s bedroom, the dip of his spine, the fine hairs that kissed the back of his neck. He wrapped his hand around Charon’s dick and Charon wondered if the feel of his rings was the Hermes experience every time. He rubbed the cock head against his ass, swiping slippery up the center groove, before lining up expertly and sitting back down on it. Hermes groaned long and loud, his back arching as he took inch by inch inside that plush ass. Charon ran his hand over the supple skin, tracing over the arc of its roundness. His fingers dug in as Hermes sat back, laughing, always laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Missed you today,” he said, low and husky. “I was thinking about this all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes began bouncing. Pumping his thighs and riding slowly up and down Charon’s cock. Charon kneaded Hermes’ ass, watching the way his fingers created divots in the skin, fingers pushing down shadows. He ran a hand up Hermes’ back, rolling his thumb against the line of his spine, skin moving under his fingers with every bounce. Hermes cooed happily at the touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up speed, finding his usual pace of possibly too fast. His ass tightly gripped around Charon, warm and snug and ushering him to an end that always came too soon. Groaning and whimpering a string of words, babbling that oftentimes did not make sense but came out as lyrics to Charon’s favorite song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way Hermes rolled his hips was far too tempting. Full ass bouncing against Charon’s hips with every dip. Charon cracked his hand against the expanse, the sharp sound of it ringing out in the room over the creak of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Daddy,” Hermes said, looking over his shoulder. His earring caught in a wave, the longest one resting against the crook of his neck while the other two swung like windchimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon smacked him again and a third time, adoring the way Hermes squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crinkle of Charon’s necklaces bouncing around Hermes’ neck grew in volume as Hermes’ thighs pumped. The glinted in the low light, twinkling like fairies. Charon reached up to toy with the fine chains, to fiddle with them between his fingers. Hermes bit his lip, dark eyes straining to look behind him, and a dare within. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon pushed himself up onto his elbows, coiled the chains around his fingers, and slowly drew them back like reins. One by one they caught on Hermes’ neck, digging in without driving out the air, and tilting his head back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hermes hissed, his fingernails digging into Charon’s thighs. “Yes, Charon, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a sharp pull, Charon yanked the necklaces back. Hermes jolted, his back arching like a bow, a strangle noise catching in his throat. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck do that again,” Hermes said quick and breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon did what he was told, always would do what he was told, and pulled a second time. Not hard enough to do anymore damage than indents in the skin, not long enough to cut off more than a second of air, but just enough to conjure a bouncing laugh from Charon’s lover and a stuttering of his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Knew this was a good idea,” he said. “Do it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon instead shifted, sitting upright and pulling his legs under him. Hermes moved with him, leaning forward and going with Charon up until the last minute. Until Charon took the balance from under Hermes and Hermes fell face first into the end of the bed. Exasperated laughter wheezed out of him, cheek pressed against the sheets, staring up at Charon with delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion be damned, Charon took over. He rocked into the presented ass before him, gripping fast to Hermes’ hip, the necklaces still in his other hand. He pulled again, just a nudge, and watched Hermes’ eyes roll pleasantly back in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats the good stuff,” Hermes said. He looked back up at Charon, should hunched to his chin, hips rolling back to meet his languid thrusts. “Give me a real good one, Daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon yanked </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He snapped his hips forward </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermes rocked forward, his chin hitting the edge of the bed and his eyes bulging wide. One of the thinner chains snapped and ricocheted back against Charon’s knuckles. Charon didn’t leave it for too long, just enough to sate his insatiable lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes!” Hermes called out. “Yes fuck yes. Oh Daddy yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the creaking of the bed, the headboard hitting the wall, the slap of flesh on flesh, and Hermes’ moans, Charon could still hear it. The unmistakable sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keys in the front door. The thunk of the lock opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes’ mouth opened wide once more to sing more praises of Charon’s cock, but Charon acted faster than Hermes’ motormouth could. He draped his full weight down the angle of Hermes’ back and clamped a hand over his mouth, hand big enough to wrap around his face. A cry was muffled and promptly cut off in surprise. The following sound was wholly undignified and questioning why Charon would ever do something so heinous as silence him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon froze, holding as still as he possibly could, staring at his thankfully closed bedroom door. The light in the hallway filtered in through the bottom crack where it didn’t quite close completely flush. Charon listened to the near silence, the click of shoes being put away on the front rack, the soft padding of feet down the hall, the opening of a fridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of life beyond his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impatient Hermes wriggled. He rocked his hips back, ground them against Charon, shifted in all the pleasant ways that Charon typically adored. Charon hissed, enjoying the pleasure a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>much and dug his fingers into heart shaped cheeks. He felt the rumble of Hermes’ laughter more than heard it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In an effort to disregard any decorum, Hermes bucked up against Charon in a violent fuck, groaning at the places Charon’s cock hit. The smallest of sound eked out of Charon, choked in the silence of his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down the hall there was stillness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes rocked again. The headboard smacked against the wall. Charon forgot himself, irate with his tiny boyfriend, and dropped his hand swift to Hermes’ ass, skimming the skin, but enough that it still rang out. The syllables and distinct pet name screamed loud from behind Charon’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh for fucks sake!” Thanatos shouted down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon ignored the slam of a fridge door, the stomping to the front door and the way it slammed, safe to pay full attention to the grinding of hips against his own. But he did not move until he heard an engine turn over and the black sedan peel out of their driveway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only then did Charon open up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rearing back, Charon grabbed his horrid little lover by the hips and practically dragged him back over the bed. Hermes squawked, his arms giving out, as he was dragged. In the last gasps of his awareness, Charon found a second wind and chased it down. He found a relentless pace, his hips hitting hard against the ample cushion of Hermes’ ass, each moment of contact ringing out in the room. Snapping of hips resulted in a gunfire smacks, the jolted choked cries from Hermes, the squeak of his bed frame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes found it within him to reach under his body and find his cock. He babbled in high pitched whimpers, jerking himself harshly and in time with Charon’s second wind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure when Hermes finished, when his hips bucked into his hand and spilled onto the sheets, when he cried out, calling Charon’s name. He wasn’t sure if it was before or after his own orgasm, bending over Hermes’ body once again and bucking into him. Time slipping through his eyes as his body gave out and spilled joyfully into Hermes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he knew was the moment it was over, Charon fell heavy onto his side, still connected to Hermes and dragging him down with him, heavy arm draped around his midsection and slighter body pulled flush against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes lay, spent and happy and attempting to catch his breath. His chest heaved, his mind slow to reboot. Soft laughter burbled up from spent depths and shuddered his body. He toyed with the necklaces still around his neck and stared at the ring that had fallen off. His face turned into the sheets, smiling with supreme satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn Charon,” he said, rolling over to look over his shoulder. “That was. . .” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Charon was fast asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I live to torture Thanatos</p>
<p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Intruding on Private Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermes walks in on Charon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Momo is a professional dick curser</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having a key to an apartment was a dangerous thing. Entirely too much trust was shared when handing over a hunk of specifically shaped metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes had a tendency to play on tender things such as trust. Moon eyes optimists and rubes who believed in the best of intentions. It was not a power he exploited often, but he did enjoy his tricks now and again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon, as he so often was, was an exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon, sweet Charon, who had long since placed his trust in Hermes, wasn’t someone he wanted to pull the wool over. Little things here there, a kiss stolen, a quick pinch, a surprise visit, all innocuous and always welcome. Hermes knew his audience well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had kicked off work earlier than expected, raced home to feed Chelly, and decided that he had enough time and energy to drive across the city and sleep in the same bed as his boyfriend. He had told Charon it was going to be a long day, that they’d be sleeping in separate beds, that he missed him, but plans changed. There had been no communication for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes played on Charon’s trust and his key and snuck in to surprise his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon sat on his couch, back to the door, and Hermes was careful when he shut it. He curled his lips in a flat line, eager to sneak up behind his boyfriend, and give him a friendly heart attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes had his hands raised, ready to pounce, when he noticed a few small details. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon’s shoulder was moving. Bouncing up and down in almost nervous tic, but upon closer inspection it became </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>recognizable. The soft sighs that were so foreign on Charon’s tongue were clearly telltale. The way his head rolled back, boneless and fighting against a building pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the tinny moaning coming from just beyond the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes ducked against the jut in the wall, hiding pitifully, but it seemed Charon had more </span>
  <em>
    <span>pressing </span>
  </em>
  <span>matters to attend to. He craned his neck to get a view of Charon’s phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, centered on the screen was a video. The source of the wanton moans coming out of tiny speakers. Two classically beautiful men in the midst of lovemaking of the filitiest variety. Locked in a position of interesting acrobatics to say the least, filmed by a floating camera that attempted to find the best angle in what looked like a poorly lit hotel room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t the fun part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fun part was the dick in Charon’s hand. Pierced and weeping, his fist jerking up and down it with efficiency. Gasping and biting his lip as he tried to focus on specific portions of the video he was watching. Slouched low in the couch, legs spread wide, pants hiked low enough that he could get his dick out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fascinating to Hermes. An anthropological interest crawled over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had seen Charon jerkin it before. From across the room while Hermes played with himself, taking in a show before he moved closer or while Hermes denied him the privilege of doing so. From when he finally got Charon to reciprocate in a game of ‘naughty photo tag’ and left Hermes with a tight fist around a cock he loved so much in his spank bank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon in his alone time, masturbating to random porn on the internet, in an effort not to please a partner, not an exchange of sexual favors, but one of self gratification. Motions that had nothing to do with seduction and everything to do with simply getting off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know how Charon got off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon huffed in frustration, strands of long hair having gotten in his face flew away with the puff, and he clicked on a suggested link. A different video came up, an ad on the front of it that Charon blandly watched through until he could press the skip button, before starting back up again. Something to do with some video of one muscled up porn star eating out the ass of another muscled up porn star. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes was not as invested in the video as Charon seemingly was, his eyes completely focused on his boyfriend. He watched his hand, watched his flushed over face. Watched the way his foot bounced with almost impatience and how he slid further down the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strain began to form in Hermes’ pants and he rested a palm over his crotch in an effort to calm it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon spit out a swear under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Charon’s voice was rare. In moments of high emotion or when he was at his most comfortable, utterances could be heard. Small whispers and quiet moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes felt a pang of guilt at witnessing something so private, but curiosity killed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand tightened around the bulge in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon snarled in frustration and let go of his cock. He switched his phone to his dominant hand and began swiping words into the search bar. From that distance, Hermes couldn't make out the search, but it wasn't long before Charon was once again settled against the couch. Hand on his cock, he stroked languidly as mulled over his options. He clicked one and the title card came up in a flurry of clips and moans followed by the giggles of the presentation proper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon cocked his head to the side, picking up in speed as he worked. He licked at the corner of his lips, an idle movement, probably completely unaware he had done it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever was on the screen, Charon was certainly enjoying it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes peered, trying to get a good angle on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't anything special. No story or scenario or set up. Once again, two guys in a room going to town on one another. A tall blonde was laid out on the bed like a starfish, the other bobbing his head up and down an exaggerated erect cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes couldn't quite see what made it different from the last one. It seemed Charon, who was willing to go along with whatever adventurous appetites Hermes had in bed, had far tamer tastes in pornography.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes eyed his lover, ignorant of his whereabouts. Charon's hazed over eyes, his slack mouth, his rings bumping against his frenum. Far more interested than just a moment ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes ground his hips into his hand, subconsciously looking for friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud groan came from the phone and Charon quietly mimicked it. Bare feet squealing as they slid across the lacquered hardwood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes looked to the phone again, seeing a different angle of the same blow job. The man giving was working with expert level finesse, aware of his angles but focused on his co actor. He was stocky, built like most of these guys, but odd on someone with such a short frame. Toned tanned skin that covered every inch of his body, from thick dark hair all the way down to the bubble butt he was sporting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hit Hermes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like Hermes. A completely different human being, but a porn star surrogate nonetheless. Charon had deliberately gone looking for someone who looked as close to Hermes as he could get. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It still seemed lacking as Charon scrolled down the page and clicked on another video. It immediately went to mid-scene, the same actor, bent over a bed and taken for all he was worth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon groaned and tilted his head back, eyes closed as he jerked himself faster and faster. A name on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes clamped a hand on his mouth to keep from disturbing that gorgeous man in his most intimate is moments. His own hand began stroking the front of his jeans and he had to stop himself from unzipping right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon's head dropped back down to a shot of the fucked out porn star's face, clearly not Hermes, and once again was disappointed at the results. He whined, closing the browser and with a swipe of his thumb, opened up his pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a folder. Charon had a folder. A folder filled with all the same face, all the same smile, the same body, hair, hands, all of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of it Hermes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes' fingers dug into his face and he bit his lip hard enough he thought he might bleed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon popped open a picture, one of the first Hermes had sent him. No nudity, but just enough to give an idea. Pants hung low and lines were prominent. Another swipe to a rather lewd expression on Hermes' face. Then another that Hermes didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon swiped and swiped, jerked and pulled and tugged. The fleshy sounds of his hand working up and down his cock, slapping against the head back to the base, precum smeared and slicked him up. The photos went from sexually implied to explicit all the way back to banal. Selfies Hermes had sent, pictures of their time together, places they'd gone. Hermes staring over the water from Charon's boat, Hermes with a forkful of food halfway to his mouth, Hermes fresh from a jog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyday Hermes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes watched the man that he tortured with his mere visage. The plea in his eyes. The flush across his cheeks. The name repeated on his lips over and over again, a prayer to the one he loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes knew exactly when it was done before Charon did. He'd seen it dozens if not a hundred times before. Charon threw his head back again in torture before snapping it back up to stare closely at the pictures on his screen. He ground his teeth, his fist stalled and tight, staring down a smile that was only a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon barked out a cry, folded in on himself, and came. Cum dribbled from his cock and spilled out over his fingers. Sticky and hot and making a mess of an already ruined man. He heaved a great breath, trying to catch it again, and only holding it tight in his chest until he was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was finished, Charon's shoulders sagged. A deep sigh left him and relief came over his body. He limply fell back to the couch and looked for where he had left a box of tissues at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he saw Hermes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stark stillness fell over the room. The sounds of the outside world filtered in. Cars rumbling by, a breeze at the window, the drip of Charon's leaky faucet. A soft uncomfortable giggle behind Hermes' hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon went from pale to pink to a deep scarlet. His eyes were stuck at wide and if he kept them like that they might've gotten stuck that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Charon," Hermes said behind his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon glanced to his phone and dropped it like a hot coal. It clattered as it danced across the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Charon," Hermes said, choking up and taking steps to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charon raised his hands, fumbling to explain. He got as far as &lt;i'm–&gt; before an arm full of flying boyfriend tackled him into the couch. An onslaught of kisses rained down on his cheeks, his chin, his jaw. His lips that were too flabbergasted to respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You big. Sentimental. Dork," Hermes said between kisses. "I love you so much you aaahh." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermes buried his face into Charon's neck, his legs kicking with overwhelming joy, screaming muffled adorations of the man. Until Charon got with the program and wrapped his arms around Hermes, careful not to misplace his soiled hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare ever change," Hermes said against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long time before he let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Didn't mean for this to be as shmaltzy as it is but here we are </p>
<p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Thanatos/Ares Fade to Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fade to black from Thanatos' and Ares' hook up</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to the one person who was like Thanatos just really needs to be topped, this one is for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thanatos fell limp into Ares' arms, stumbling on drink addled legs, too weak to do anything more than succumb. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Ares' open and waiting arms, catching his dead weight around the waist, on the back of his head. His neck was bent and all too pliant lips opened to Ares' own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares would have never imagined the creature formerly known as Thanatos Chthonic in any sort of way such as that. Hoped for, dreamed about, prodded for, definitely, but expected, of course not. He hadn’t thought that beneath the prim suits and proper posture would be a fetid monster like the one in his arms. A tongue that he could press against, a groan he could taste, a body that moved like waves against his own. Hands that clutched to his shoulders and a desperation Ares hadn’t witnessed in a long </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man Ares had worked with in the funeral home was wound up, tight as a piano wire, primed and ready, and Ares watched the explosions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares snaked a hand to cup Thanatos’ jaw, fingers splayed out across his face and pressing in on his cheeks, manipulating what extra was there. He physically pried Thanatos away, holding his face back to display a deep flush and heady eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile coiled ferally on Ares’ face and he nipped at Thanatos’ lower lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were we?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tilted Thanatos’ head, pushing it up and back, and delighted in the way pale eyes followed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes,” Ares purred and leaned into the wound he had already inflicted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sensitive bruised skin jolted as he pressed his lips to the place he had thoroughly suckled. Angry red indentations from his teeth that sat just below Thanatos’ ear, a prized piece of work that the young funeral home director would not be able to hide. He shivered and fisted Ares’ jacket, whimpering, high and breathless, as Ares dug in deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you can be louder than that,” Ares coaxed. He pressed hard on the small of Thanatos' back, pushing a hard body against his own. He arched in delicious curves, new shapes for Ares to memorize. “I’m going to make you scream for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shudder, transferring from Thanatos to his bones. He grazed his teeth across the delicate skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he felt resistance, Ares let up. Thanatos pushed at his chest, pushed him away, wobbled on unsteady feet as he put space between them. He watched Thanatos, drunk and full of determination, slither down to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And what a sight that was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One leg at a time folding gracefully under him, feet tucked against the ground showing off the undersides of smart looking shoes. Disheveled but still not a hair out of place. Thanatos breathed brokenly as he worked at the buckle of Ares’ belt. Ares couldn’t tell if his hands shook from the excitement or terror or he was merely fumbling. Too eager to please. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares ran a hand over his hair, tilting Thanatos’ head and forcing him to look up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not have to do this if you don’t want to,” Ares said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted the pretty creature at his feet, he wanted Thanatos willing. He wanted him uncoerced. It was one thing to be shoved around in an elevator, it was another when faced with the final destination aimed right in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos’ jaw steeled into a grim line of determination. Eyes steeled at the challenge. He gained control over his fingers and the leather of Ares’ belt whirled as it was whipped from the steel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to,” Thanatos said, voice rasped from abuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not look away, working with expert hands to open Ares’ pants, having found his confidence, having taken a moment to slow down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shimmied them down just enough to pull out Ares’ cock, his head still pulled back and eyes going crossed as he looked down it. He leaned in despite the pull on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want,” he said, planting a delicate kiss to the flared head. “I want you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maintaining a sense of decorum became a struggle. Years of watching Thanatos go from a flailing fawn trying to pretend he could walk as he worked into the respectable young man he had blossomed into had been cute. Months of laying it on a little thicker, signalling Ares’ attention had been work and well worth it. But at that place to put Thanatos through his paces, to see what he was made of, Ares was given a gift. A small surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To say Thanatos was stiff was an understatement. An immovable rigid creature that didn’t so much as flinch at a single provocation. Ares had witnessed him with clients, steady and calm and nothing but professional. Gentler than he was towards Ares, a kindness he didn’t provide to the lawyer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But on his knees, eagerly stuffing a dick down his throat, he was everything Ares hadn’t been expecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A timidness maybe, a hesitancy to fall into debauchery. Closed off as he was in the day and Ares would have to coo and sweetly coax him out. Not the man before Ares who sucked cock like it was the end of the world and dick might save him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares let out a low breath, hoping Thanatos didn’t hear the excited trill in it. He rested a hand on Thanatos’ head, pushing well groomed even bangs back from his face. Golden eyes flicked open, staring up at Ares over the drink and lust, heavy lidded and pleading as he bobbed up and down Ares’ dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares acquiesced to Thanatos’ pleas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped a hand around Thanatos’ head, holding him secure and snug, and halting his pace effectively. Slowly, he edged Thanatos forward and got no resistance in return. Pushing him, physically and metaphorically. Until Ares’ cock disappeared from sight, fully hidden within the wet hot confines of Thanatos’ mouth. That time, Ares didn’t bother to quell his relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos was a beauty naturally, but stuffed and looking up at Ares like a lost little lamb, he was positively radiant. He waited, patiently huffing through his nose, until a quiet little cough raked through his body. Ares bucked his hips once, just to test the waters, and get another little choke from Thanatos. He didn’t move, didn’t buckle, steadfastly stayed in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares wondered how far he could bend him before he broke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares yanked on Thanatos’ hair, pulling him up to his feet. He pulled of Ares’ dick with an almost comical pop, wet slurping from the corners of his lips, leaving behind a brief strand before it snapped. The drunken man struggled to keep up and winced from the pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on then,” Ares said, pushing Thanatos towards the bed. “Lets see what you can do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos stumbled but didn’t fall, moving to the bed with the forceful command, Ares stalking close behind. He barely made it to the mattress before Ares had a hand on his shoulder, whirled him around, and pushed him to his back. Ares climbed up, straddled over Thanatos’ chest, cock out and aimed at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had better get this off nice and quick,” Ares said, plucking at his pretty little dress shirt. “Otherwise I’m going to rip it off you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos dropped into a mad scramble, working the buttons as fast as he could. Ares watched, cocking his head to the side, and slowly plucking at his own buttons. Thanatos was clearly eager to appease, to seek approval. His eyes darted from his work up to the more and more that Ares revealed. The vitiligo that criss crossed over his body. Thanatos eyed it with an obvious hunger, almost ruining his shirt very well on his own in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares got his sport coat and dress shirt off just about as Thanatos managed to figure out his buttons through a haze of alcohol. He pressed Thanatos down by the shoulders, his shirt splayed open, to the body that had gone hidden from Ares for far too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was going to play with his toys, he was going to use all their features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crawl back on the bed,” Ares commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos struggled to move from under Ares’ hold on him, pushing back on his elbows to get his legs on the bed. Ares could hear the sound of shoes hitting the carpet, feel legs shifting to kick them off, and laughed under his breath that even in the throes of passion, Thanatos was still so persnickety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hooked a finger under Thanatos’ chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crawl,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares took careful steps up Thanatos’ chest even as he scrambled to get on the bed. His knees hit the flaps of Thanatos’ shirt, trapping him down by where it had fallen on his arms. Until finally, he straddled Thanatos’ head, a leg on either side, and took him by the hair again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen closely," Ares said, tracing a finger down Thanatos' cheek. "This may get a little much. I need you to tell me to stop when you want it to stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos sneered up at Ares through his drunken haze, blinking slowly and attempting to breathe around the man that sat on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares gripped his chin, forcing his head to tilt back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I understood?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One long painful beat had Ares second guessing once more, waiting on the green from the delicious warm body beneath him. A trill fluttered through his heart when Thanatos regained some autonomy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perfectly," he said, dropping the word like a brick in water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth opened for access, a lazy tongue lolled out, and a sarcastic gleam glared up at Ares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daring him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then as you were,” Ares said, guiding Thanatos’ mouth back onto his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He physically moved Thanatos’ head up and down his dick, more so sliding that delicious mouth up and down his shaft rather than pumping into it. Golden eyes looked up at him, an even steady breath pumping through his nose, complete pliancy to let Ares do what he will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Restrained arms still managed to reach up, to hook around the shape of his thighs, over his hips, up his ass. Thanatos felt what he wanted, explorative and gentle. A stark difference from the speed that Ares was picking up with his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos hooked his fingers into the band of pants, of his underwear, and raked short fingernails across his skin as he pulled them down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry boy aren’t you,” Ares said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifted, going up onto his knees and hovering his hips over Thanatos’ face. He held his place in head and pressed down into him, fucking him into the matteress. Strangled wet noises came from the back of Thanatos’ throat where Ares’ dick hit him, but he didn’t dare move. His eyes rolled back in his head, brow pinched in absolute pleasure. Arms still confined, still holding up where Ares had been. A doll that was more than happy to be used. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” Ares said, despite himself, and shivered at the pleased moan that came from Thanatos, some sad pitiful attempt at a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares could have easily kept going, pounding into Thanatos until his breath went ragged, but he bought condoms for a reason. He pulled out of that delectable mouth and delighted in the way Thanatos gasped for air. Mouth open, ready for more, hands groping for the body that was no longer there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares crawled off the bed and out of his pants, slipping his shoes off and letting the last of his clothes fall immediately forgotten to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Strip,” he commanded, his back to Thanatos and going for the convenience store bag that had been dropped at the door. “And present yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear the shuffling of sheets behind him, just under the rustling of plastic. Idly, Ares peeled off the plastic wrap from around the lube bottle and condom box and let both flutter to the ground next to the plastic bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned, he stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he was expecting. Possibly Thanatos on all fours, cowed and submissive and completely malleable. A picture of humiliation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he lay on his front. Head nestled into his arms and face turned from Ares showing off the underbuzz of his hair. A broad muscular back that had been well sculpted and cared for. A toned ass that was indeed accessible, but more from a state of comfort than presentation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos looked relaxed. For a moment, Ares wondered if he had fallen asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he had, Ares wasn’t sure he would wake him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He approached the gift on the bed and ran a finger up the back of Thanatos’ leg. He twitched at the cool touch, indicating that he was very much awake. Ares traced up the path of toned thighs, appreciative of Thanatos’ color and how it ran naturally over his body. His fingers bumped up over the swell of a pert ass, better without pants on and Ares would be thinking about it every time he saw Thanatos in ridiculous slacks. Thanatos’ skin twitched and shivered from the ghostly touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you fall asleep, I will stop,” Ares said and it came out like a warning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos turned his head, hazy eyes peering over a muscular shoulder, attempting to glare but failing with all the need Ares found there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t fall asleep,” he said petulantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares’ hands curved up into the split of Thanatos’ ass, firm and smooth, his finger trailing over the too tight hole where that stick lived. Thanatos’ eyes squeezed shut and a moan was muffled in the back of his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to hold back all night?” Ares asked, probing against the soft dryness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos’ shoulders hiked up and his head hid within the safety of his arms again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll get something out of you by the end.” Ares gave Thanatos a harsh smack on his backside, cracking out in the room. No yelps or squeaks, just another shudder of his shoulders. “I love a good challenge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the lube bottle in hand and spread Thanatos’ ass. What a sight that was. Spread and splayed before Ares, the gradient of color that dropped to dark around a puckered hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just waiting to be filled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He poured a small trickle from the air like a bartender and watched the way Thanatos repressed more shivers, more twitches, from the cool. Watched the lube slather and slither from tailbone to balls. Listened to the restrained choked noises from behind bit lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares smeared the lube around, tracing in ever tighter circles, until finally he pushed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still not a peep, not a sound, not a groan. As if Thanatos took the other side of the challenge in an effort to not say anything at all. To hold back just to defy Ares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares was sure if he commanded, if he told Thanatos to cry out his name, Thanatos would. But where was the fun in that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to finger the tight ass, one leg propped up on the bed and finger moving in and out, an idle motion as if he were drumming his fingers while reading the morning paper. He switched to two, working on spreading Thanatos and watching the curve of his spine hunch up in protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares rested a demanding hand on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos instantly did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if like magic, the tension in his shoulders dropped to the pillows and the strain squeezing against Ares became nothing but what was naturally there. Ares wondered if a drink or if Thanatos was typically this susceptible to command. He would have loved to have found out, but he would accept the one night stand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe a two night stand if he was lucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares indulged in the greedy thought as he spread his fingers wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos shifted, his hips wriggling and his head rubbing against the pillow. The remnants of a soft groan were muffled within down feathers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares dug his fingers into supple flesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He rammed his fingers to the knuckle against Thanatos’ ass. “Aren’t you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earned Ares a gasp. A little intake of air punctuated with the familiar tenor of Thanatos’ usual irate monotone. Ares rammed in again, a solid finger fucking, and was rewarded with another quiet groan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harshness seemed to be the way to the other man’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares rotated his fingers and stroked, petting where he knew Thanatos needed to be touched. Thanatos’ hips shifted slowly, the balls of his feet pressing against the mattress and straining the sheets. The tension began to build in his shoulders again. A whimper shook from the nest of Thanatos’ arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Needy little bitch aren’t you?” Ares asked, undulating his fingers within. “No. Not a bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares leaned in, pressing a firm hand on Thanatos’ shoulder, shoving him deeper into the bed. Fingers deliberate as they moved within his ass, crooking to convince Thanatos to hike his hips up. Ares leaned in to line his mouth with Thanatos’ ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another whimper told Ares he was getting closer. He pressed a gentle kiss to Thanatos’ neck and the sickly raise of gooseflesh and short hairs that stood on end told Ares more than enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already,” Thanatos said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares kissed down his neck again, disregarding everything he had to say. He jammed his hand hard into Thanatos’ ass, making his skin ripple. Thanatos yelped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me like this,” Thanatos pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares sat up, propped up on one arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos turned his head away from Ares, showing off the underbuzz of his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Face down?” Ares asked, sneer evident in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos didn’t confirm. Not a nod, not a yes, but it was enough for Ares to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Ares’ barked bounced off the high walls and he grabbed Thanatos by the ankle. Pulling harshly, he flipped Thanatos onto his back, the shock evident on a flushed face and hands up to frame his head. “As if I would miss the chance to see your face.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares crawled between Thanatos’ legs, pushing them wide and back, and ripped the condom packet with his teeth. He stroked himself, feeling the lubrication on the condom, reaching between Thanatos’ legs to toy with his hole. Ares cocked his head, waiting for the no, waiting for the stop, waiting on any sign from Thanatos that the deliberate disregard of his one request would be an end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me to stop,” Ares said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos was panting. Eyes hazed over and heavy, chest heaving with want. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't," he said and Ares stalled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos swallowed, his head flopping to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't stop." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A feral smile spread across Ares’ lips, revealing wolfish teeth. He slid between Thanatos’ legs, taking him by the thighs and pushing him wider, lifting his hips. Thanatos’ chest pumped, going cross eyed as he tried to stay focused on the activity between their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as Ares pressed up against Thanatos, he was tight and restrained and still tensed. His teeth clamped together and he held back a hiss. His legs flexed under Ares’ hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanatos,” Ares commanded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos breathed out, his legs going pliant, and Ares didn’t delay. He pushed in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ah,” Thanatos breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do better than that,” Ares purred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chin tucked to his chest and pushed up against the headboard stapled into the wall, Thanatos’ pale eyes flicked up to glare at Ares. A look Ares had seen plenty of times before, an irritation, tinged with a willingness to please. As Ares pushed in further and further, it strayed far from one and deeper into the latter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One fierce shove in and Thanatos’ head bounced against the headboard. He yelped, a frail little noise, that died under the sound of Ares’ hips meeting his backside. His legs spread wide and low to meet Thanatos. He rolled his hips into Thanatos, a sweet motion and in stark contrast to everything he put Thanatos through that night. A chance to let him acclimate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares leaned in close, cupping a hand behind Thanatos’ neck, forcing that broken expression to look up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares didn’t start slow. He didn’t have it in him any longer. One moment, he was watching Thanatos suck in breaths through a bent neck, the next his hips were snapping against a supple body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares was relentless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos’ body beat back and forth against the headboard, bent in half and curled up to meet Ares’ demands. He wheezed and heaved, his brows pinching high and eyes wandering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eyes on me,” Ares snarled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos’ eyes flicked back up to stare wide and unblinking up at Ares. His breathing came out loud and shuddering, huffing like a racing horse. Hair flopped into his face, but he disregarded it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly on his way to becoming a mess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But not quite there yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than bring himself to Thanatos, Ares grunted, grabbed Thanatos by the hips, and forcibly dragged him back down onto his cock. Thanatos slid down the bed, still bent at awkward angles. Ares dug into him, rutted against him, fucked him as hard as he could into the bed. Over and over again until finally Thanatos’ eyes squeezed shut, his mouth shook as it silently dropped open, and a first shaking wail left him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the beats against his body, Thanatos cried out. It almost sounded like fear, almost like pain, until it slowly devolved into tight throaty groans. Fucked back and forth, head beating against the headboard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One solid fuck into him, one harsh throttle against the padding, and Thanatos' groan rang out through the hotel room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are," Ares said, running a hand down his face, pushing back fine hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos' eyes blinked open, hazy and slow. Sloppily lolling to look up Ares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What else was Ares supposed to do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He beat mercilessly into Thanatos, finding a giddiness in his brutality. Chasing down his orgasm, thrumming across the land with a goal in sight. Wrecking the body beneath him until he was broken enough to spill into. He was more than halfway there already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos’ head listed to the side, limp and boneless, flopping with each and every thrust. A hand slapped against the headboard, fingernails digging into the upholstered fabric and pulling at threads where it was pinched. The other coiled into a tight fist around the sheets. Mouth opened and drooling over the pillows, mouthing at it as words struggled to eke their way from his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” he whimpered. “Please. Fuck please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos’ eyes strained to stare up at Ares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the things Ares had been expecting to come from that fucked out mouth it wasn’t that. Already pushing Thanatos to his limits, already having bent him in two, played with him like he was nothing. The ring of Ares’ harsh slaps creating a tempo they danced to, leaving behind clear angry marks across Thanatos’ backside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wanted more? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can still think,” Thanatos gasped and his eyes rolled back in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares wanted to go harder. He wanted to give Thanatos what he begged for, what he dared Ares to do, but Ares’ selfish body caught up with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Thanatos whispered feebly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares couldn’t resist any longer. He grunted once, pausing deep within Thanatos in an attempt to stave off the inevitable. Teeth gritted and straining to hold back his pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was defeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fingers dug deep into hips he had watched for weeks, a face he couldn’t have imagined, whispers of pleas. Ares came into Thanatos, filling the condom. He didn’t dare close his eyes, watching every second of Thanatos, waiting for a disappointment that never came. Panting open mouthed and lost, completely unaware of Ares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares wanted to have a moment to himself, to rest as sleep crept in, but never let it be said that Ares leave his partner lacking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Thanatos by the hair and didn't so much coax to sitting but drag him upright. Eyes wide with panic, clutching to Ares' wrist as Ares crowded him against the headboard. Ares went for his cock, stroking him fervently. Forcing Thanatos to completion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had been silence and held back groans were pathetic little whimpers, wails as Ares squeezed too hard, complaints without a word as Thanatos’ flexibility was tested. Shaking hands tried to reach up to dig into Ares’ shoulders and Ares just couldn’t have that. He grabbed Thanatos by the wrists and pressed him hard into the headboard. Thanatos yelped, his body rocking from it. Legs tensed around Ares’ body and pale golden eyes spoke volumes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares leaned in to capture Thanatos’ lips once more. A clumsy fumbling thing, with Thanatos’ out of control moaning and failing to reciprocate. Ares bit down on his lower lip, tasting bruises he left behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos groaned long and loud, nearing a scream to disturb their neighbors. His hips bucked into Ares’ hand and the warmth of cum spilled over his fingers. Thighs tried to close and only clamped down into Ares’ sides. Ares laughed into Thanatos’ mouth, ran his tongue over opened lips, jerked him until it was over and even then kept going. Kept jerking until Thanatos’ moans of pleasure turned into keens for an end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only then did Ares let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching Thanatos fall moved in slow motion. A smoky creature that fell listlessly on the breeze. Arms fell down from above his head, head fell forward, eyes closed and hair limp across a sweaty brow. He dropped against Ares, cradled against him and pulled against his skin. Ares felt the shuddered breath seep from Thanatos across his chest and finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>the last of his tension was gone. A distant memory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ares pat back his hair, soothing Thanatos as he continued to fall. They had all night to deal with Thanatos’ fallout and Ares would take that time to care for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d go back to work knowing what they had done, Ares looking him in the eye every time, knowing exactly what Thanatos looked like, sounded like as he orgasmed. A secret he could laud over Thanatos before moving onto the next one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanatos fell limp into Ares’ arms, shifting so his legs splayed out across skewed sheets. Laying weak against  Ares’ chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head tilted, it twisted and turned, until Ares was confronted with the new. A softened version of Thanatos, the edge ground down into a rounded corners, dizzy and gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Thanatos said, running a hand across Ares’ skin. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes rolled back and the last of him slumped lax against Ares. A body ended and instantly into the deep slumber of exhaustion and drink. Leaving Ares alone in the hotel room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure at what part he had stopped breathing. It came back when he realized his chest had stilled. His hand brushing back fine hair of its own accord, across Thanatos’ face like he was precious. A fragile little thing that had upended Ares with a few words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're welcome,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have to deal with the fall out. He had all night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>clowns </p>
<p>both of them </p>
<p>stupid clowns </p>
<p>If you want to head back to the Funeral Home fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334201/chapters/72246681">here you go</a></p>
<p>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/OhNo_Hello">OhNo_Hello</a><br/>Tumblr: <a href="https://scrumpylikesthings.tumblr.com/">ScrumpyLikesThings</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>